Love or Friendship!
by ritzygal91
Summary: Kukamu! Kukai likes Amu Love or Friendship! Gray & Natsu: Waa about our story 4 Fairy tail Ikuto: Waaa about my Amuto Story! Ritzy: ur... um ... sorry? P.S dunno about the rating!
1. Chapter 1

**Ritzy: Yo Mina**

**Amu: Um... Ritzy I thought you were doing another two stories?!**

**Ikuto: Yeah! Like my story, *Getting claw ready* my Amuto story from Shugo Chara!**

**Gray: Hey she was starting my story first, Graylu/Gralu, from Fairy tail. *Ice make...***

**Ritzy: W-wait! Don't kill me!**

**Natsu: Ooo! A fight! Should've called Lucy here! Great! I'm all fired up! Come on, Gray!**

**Ritzy: Seriously Natsu! **

**Lucy: Sorry, Ritzy! Oi, Natsu, this isn't a quest! Gray come on or... ERZA!**

**Natsu: B-but it's a fight!**

**Lucy: NO!**

**Natsu: Ohhhhhh!**

**Gray: Yh this is between, me and the cosplay cat!**

**Ikuto:Oi! Who you callin Cosplay, you ice boy!**

**Gray: I- ice boy! Don't give me cheesy names!**

**Erza & Utau & Kukai: STOP!**

**Erza: Gray, Natsu! Come back to the guild for a good beating! **

***Natsu and Gray put arm around each others neck***

**Gray: Y-Yes M-ma- mam!**

**Natsu: Aye!**

**Utau: Ikuto, come on, we need to go to my concert so you can cheer me on!**

**Ikuto: Urgh! But!**

**Utau: Don't make your lil sis cry! *sob***

**Gray & Ikuto & Natsu: NOOOO!**

**Kukai: SHUT UP! GO BACK TO YOUR LIVES RITZY WILL DO YOUR STORIES LATER!**

***Ikuto, Gray and Natsu go sob in the corner***

**Erza: Impressive. **

**Lucy: No one in fairy tail can stop those two idiots over there! You should visit!**

**Kukai: Ur... Thanks Lucy! *Blush***

**Ritzy: Thanks Kukai Now on with the story!**

**Daichi: Finally! Ritzygal91doesn't own Shugo chara!**

**Happy: Or Fairy tail! **

**Love or Friendship?!**

_**Kukai's P.O.V**_

"Urgh! This headache isn't getting better!" I groaned, while sitting in the royal garden. Yup a royal garden in middle school! The dude, um, the guy who looks like Tadase... **(A.N The principle if Seiyo Elementary! ) **Anyway, he made a royal garden here with guardians! But that's after Amu and the lot came here. Amu... She's back in my life. W-wait don't get any weird ideas, she's my best friend! I could feel my cheeks burning up! Damn, I must be blushing!

"Kukai?" I heard someone say, that's Amu's voice. Wait I'm blushing though! "K-kukai! You're blushing!" She giggled. Dammit! She saw me blush...gotta say she looks pretty cute when she giggles like that!

"Hey Kukai!" Amu said waving her hands in front of my face.

"Hmmm?" I replied bored. Who wouldn't? I'm a guardian again, The jack, I've got lots of 'catch-up' work to do!

"Urgh! Kukai! Stop looking bored, it doesn't suit you're happy, cheerful personality! Come on, lets go somewhere it's a free period remember!" She cheered smiling. I smiled this is definitely not the 'cool & spicy' Hinamori Amu; It's the true Hinamori Amu. The same Amu who comforted me when Utau Broke up with me, when I felt like the whole world was against me, when I even tried to commit suicide. She was my first proper love but Amu came and stayed with me and my tears. She was the only one of my friends who saw me cry. She told me to live through the pain and be brave, knowing that someone else better will come.**( A.N Sorry Kutau Fans!) **After that we started hanging out more.

"So Kukai,how long are you gonna sit there smiling to yourself like an old dude?!" Amu teased. Amu! I _almost _left the comment alone and gave her my signature grin with a thumbs up! "Hinamori! I nearly left that comment alone, NEARLY! You know what's coming up next don't you?!" I asked playfully

A shocked expression came from Amu, her eyes widened

"C-come in K-kukai, not that please!" She begged, but I wasn't falling for her fake tears.

"Haha! 100 Meter Dash!" I shouted while grabbing her hand, she blushed a little though! I grinned even more. As she shouted "KUKAI!" Yeah Amu never forget that name please. I know you're completely oblivious to my feelings for you, but someday I'd like a special spot in your heart. I know that day won't come, it's always Ikuto or Tadase in your love life. But at least stay as my best friend.

"Hinamori!" I shouted while running.

"Yeahhhh?!" She yelled back

"Stay as my best friend!" I shouted, course I didn't want that but I didn't want less.

"Ur...Umm" Amu started to reply. What?! Am I not even close enough to be her best friend?!

"Kukai! Forever, I'll stay your best friend by your side!" She yelled.

_Forever... _Yeah, at least that would be good.

"Thanks Hinamori!" I said grinning running faster.

"KUKAI! YOU'RE WELCOME!" She yelled a bit irritated at first though. The bell rang and I stopped but Amu tripped and landed on my chest. Blushing I held her shoulders to pick her up. Hehe she was blushing furiously!

"*Pant* Thanks *pant* Ku *pant* Kukai! " she thanked panting.

"Ahaha! No problem, what did I say! I'm always there for you Hinamori!" I whispered into her ear. She turned into ten different shades of red. I let go of her.

"W-well b-better get t-to class!" She stuttered. Then started walking away. I was about to look away when I heard someone running up to me! I looked up to see Amu close to my cheek as she kissed it then whispered "I'm always there for you...b-be-bestie!" She whispered and ran away. It took a while for the word 'bestie' to settle in. So she thinks of me that way, but was it my imagination or did she not want to say the word bestie...

"Huh... Girls. I don't understand them!" I sighed as I hurried to class.

**Ritzy: So whattcha think? **

**Kukai: Ohhh! I was the main character! **

**Ritzy: Well yeah it was my thanks for settling down Fairy Tail and Ikuto! **

**Amu: *Blush* I kissed Kukai on the cheek...**

**Kukai: Well... Yeah *blush***

**Ritzy:Was it friendship or love?**

**Lucy: I can't wait to find out but that's after the Graylu and Amuto story right?!**

**Ritzy: * Sweatdropped* Ahhaha Yeah I guess btw Lucy where's Erza, Utau, Gray, Natsu and Ikuto?**

**Lucy: Ahaha well, I feel sorry for them cause Erza took them! **

**Happy: Aye! I feel sorry for Natsu!**

**Yoru: Ikuto. Hope he's alright- nya!**

**Lucy: Don't worry, Erza won't kill them... (hopefully) Anyway I need to go and find a quest to pay my rent! Ja ne!**

**Ritzy & Kukai: Bye Lucy! **

**Ritzy: Hope u liked it guys, sorry 4 the other stories!**

**Amu & Kukai: R&R Please!**

**Ikuto & Natsu & Gray: RITZY HELP! SHE'S HELL!**

**Amu & Kukai & Ritzy: *Sweatdrop***

**Erza: OI! COME BACK HERE, FOR A EXTRA BEATING NOW!**

**Ritzy: Sorry- Kyaa! *Table thrown at Ritzy as she dodged it* Urgh! SORRY AGAIN!*looks at fairy tail and Shugo Chara fighting* YOU GUYS ARE SO GONNA GET IT! :D :P**


	2. Chapter 2 s-so-sorry

**R¡Tz¥ gal91 in! B-[**

**Yo! Ritzy here! Okay first of all lemme just tell ya! ****This is not the story!**

No sorry this is not the story it's a reasons why I haven't updated!

I mean it's not like I loss interest in Graylu/ Gralu/ GrayXLucy, Amuto/ IkutoXAmu, Kukamu/ KukaiXAmu, But 'cause I can't handle it! So sorry! For god sake you try handling 4 to 3 stories at the same time: _IT. IS. HELL_! Too much stress for me! I know all of those people who were looking forward to the update will be disappointed because of my selfish reasons! But hey GrayXLucy fans! I'm making a story about high school and stuff! So yeah you can check that out so sorry for the disappointment though! Just saying here is my plan! :

_**GrayXLucy: Starts with a dare ends with tears?**_

_**IkutoXAmu: Alone?**_

_**GrayXLucy: GrayLu-Is this love or what?**_

_**KukaiXAmu: Love or Friendship.**_

You get the drift! Sorry Kukamu fans yours was the last I made! Please wait sorry!...

So yeah I had to but after these are done… all those Fairy Tail and Shugo Chara fans I may do a crossover!

So yeah… the atmosphere is quite tense and sad now! Urgh! **I DON'T LIKE IT **_**AT ALL**_**!** Laters doh!

**R¡Tz¥ gal91 out….! ;'( ;P**


End file.
